The past (Italy x GermanyHRE)
by faithword1
Summary: Italy is back at his old home, waiting for his love. But Austria, Prussia, and Hungry are hiding something. Sorry for the sucky summary! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Italy X Germany/HRE_

_I own nothing!_

Italy smiled weakly as he stared out the window. He was at Austria's home, back in that old dress he use to wear. Ah, nothing has changed, all seemed the same. Italy shut his eyes, relaxing as fresh air hit his face. Italy jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close to the person.

"Italy, you know you can't do this forever." Hungry muttered to Italy. It pained her to see Italy like this...He been doing this more and more. 'Waiting for Holly Rome Empire to return home.' Hungry gently picked Italy up, holding him in her arms like he was a baby. In Hungry eyes, Italy was her baby sister, daughter, friend, the one she shall protect with her live.

"But...He'll be back soon…Right? When he dose I want to be here for him!" Italy smiled, hugging Hungry tightly. He knew this upset her, but he missed Holly Rome Empire so much. Many times he had looked at new globs, seeing where his country might be. But just as Italy thought, most of the land was taken by Germany. Yet he could never hate this friend…Germany was so much like Holly Rome Empire.

Hungry smiles and started to him softly, gently rocking Italy. He changed… But it's for the better. Hungry carried Italy into a large room. In the center of the room was a piano, where Austria was playing a nice calming tune.

Italy wiggled out of Hungry arms and went right to Austria, sitting beside him on the bench. Austria smiled and stopped playing just for a moment, before he started playing another song. A duet! He was inviting Italy to play. Italy smiled and placed his fingers on the keys, playing along. It was rare that Austria invites Italy to play with him, but when he did it was amazing.

Hungry smiled and watched the two plays. It was truly just like the past, only Italy's a bit bigger. Hungry then turned and walked out of the room. Hungry calmly went into one of the guest rooms.

"Prussia, Italy and Austria are playing together. Would you wish to hear? It's quiet nice."

Prussia looked up from the book he was reading and sighed.

"I really don't like to see Italy…" He muttered, looking back to his book.

"Look, I know how 'troublesome' it is for you, but you're a part of Italy's past, and he loves seeing you…" Hungry frowned and walked over, snatching the book from him.

Prussia groaned. Hungry was always so pushy! Prussia got up and stretched, cracking his back.

"Look, It's not like I don't like seeing Italy…But I really hate seeing him in that dress."

"Is it because it reminds you of the secret you're keeping form him. Prussia, if you don't tell Italy, I will, and I'll tell him you been keeping it all a secret from him!" Hungry turned and walked out of the room with a word, leaving the awesome Prussia in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italy X Germany/HRE_

_I own nothing!_

When Hungry entered the room with Italy and Austria she had to hold back some laughter. Italy was on top of Austria, trying to get him to eat some chocolate.

"Come on, it taste good!" Italy laughed, pressing the candy to Austria's lips, which were shut tightly. Austria shook his head, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

Hungry walked over to the two men, well…The two men acting like children.

"Now now boys, that's enough." She chuckled, pulling Italy off of Austria. "Can I try it?" Italy nodded and handed the candy to Hungry, who ate it happily. "You really missed out, Austria~!"

Austria rolled his eyes and got off the floor, as Italy had tackled him trying to get him to eat the candy. He dusted himself off calmly but smiled as Italy started to clean the room with a push broom.

Hungry sighed softly, shaking her head a little. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Austria giving her a threatening look.

"You can't lie to him forever" She muttered before walking out, passing Prussia who just entered the room. Hungry couldn't help it, from nowhere she pulled out a frying pan, hitting Prussia with it before she ran out of sight. Prussia cursed, holding his now bleeding head.

"What did to awesome me do! I did as I was told!" He rubbed the spot, muttering. There wasn't much blood, and it didn't hurt, it was just a scratch, but still he was hit with a frying pan!

Italy looked up from his cleaning to see Austria back at his piano, playing a lovely tune, and Prussia staring at him. Italy smiled and waved happily.

"Prussia, wanna go outside with me latter?" Italy asked when he walked over to him, trying to keep his voice down so Austria won't get mad at him.

"I don't know Italy, I got things to do and such, the awesome me don't have that much time!" Prussia said coolly, but had to avoid eye contact with the Italian.

"Oh…Ok." Italy smiled and turn to go back to his cleaning, but his wrist was grabbed by Prussia. Italy looked back at Prussia, head tilted to the side.

"I have a moment right now…Come, the awesome me hates to waste time." Prussia turned and dragged Italy outside. Surprisingly Prussia took Italy where Italy and Holly Rome Empire had said goodbye…

"I don't like this spot…Prussia." Italy stared at his feet, not wanting to look around him. Prussia had to stop a smile. Ah, Italy could be so cute at times.

"But I want you to wait here for someone…He'll be here sooner or later. Just wait here.: Prussia then turned and walked away, leaving Italy there.

Italy stood there, but hours went by. Soon the sun was even setting. Bu then Italy was sitting, as his feet started to hurt. Italy pulled his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes. It was so lonely. Just as lonely as before. Italy started to cry, remember this is also where he had his first kiss with Holly Rome Empire. Italy buried his face in his hand, trying to muffle himself.

_Mean while with Prussia~_

"Germany! I'm sick of waiting, Japan can wait!"

Prussia has been waiting his whole time for Germany to stop talking to that stupid Japan! Prussia left terrible, by now Italy must of felt so alone, and it was all Germanys fault.

"Prussia, I told you you'll have to wait till I'm done with Japan." Germany turned his back to Prussia so he can keep talking to Japan.

"Japan, please, tell Germany to move his ass!"

Japan stared at Prussia, studying him for a moment. Something in Prussias eyes confused Japan.

"Germany, go now. We talk later." Japan then turned and walked away without another word. Germany glared at Prussia, but now was forced to go along with him. Prussia dragged Germany back home.

"If you wanted me home you could of just to-" Clothes were thrown in his face. Germany sighed and lazily glanced at the clothes then looked at Prussia, but stoped and looked back at the clothes. It was his clothes he wore before the war..When he was known as the Holly Rome Empire.

"What is this?"

"Remember that girl you were looking for. The one you wanted to be with." Prussia had to stop himself form laughing. Germanys cheeks were now the slightest shade of pink.

"This is none of your concern."

"She's been right under your nose this whole time. Course, she doesn't know you are Holly Rome Empire, she just knows you're germa-" Prussia didn't get to finish, as Germany lifted him off the floor by the front of his shirt.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Where has she been?" Germany questioned.

"Where is HE. Is HE ok. Where has HE been." Prussia corrected.

"He. Wait my love is a boy?"

"Ah yes, took everyone by surprise really. But what matters is he has been waiting for you this whole time. You've met him, befriended him, yet you never saw him as the one you loved. He's at Austria's, where you said goodbye." The moment the last words left Prussia's mouth he was dropped and Germany was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italy x Germany/HRE_

_I own nothing!_

By now the sun had set, yet Italy waited. Was Prussia just tricking him? Wouldn't be a surprise. By why this type of trick, it wasn't funny, it was painful. Italy kept his face hidden in his hands, not wanting to see anything around him. He didn't want to remember.

Italy heard footsteps coming towards him fast. Heavy breathing as well, they must have been running for a long time. Italy didn't move. It was probity Prussia, coming to tell Italy the joke was over or something like that. 'Another awesome joke done by the amazing Prussia!' Italy could just hear Prussia saying that right now.

But instead Italy felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close to whoever it was. Italy slowly listed his head, his eyes gold colored eyes meeting with blue eyes.

Holly Rome Empire…

Italy felt tears slipping from his eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. He was back! Holly Rome Empire is back! Italy used all the strength he had to tackle the man to the ground, barrying his face in his chest.

"Holly Rome Empire, you're back! You returned! I've been waiting for you for so long, please don't do that again!" Italy cried, holding onto the man, afraid he was going to disappear just like before.

"Italy?"

That voice…Italy lifted his said, seeing Germany, yet his eyes were silly Holly Rome Empire. The two stared at each in silent shock.

_**Germany was Holly Rome Empire**_

_**Italy was the one he loved**_

Italy smiled, leaning up and kissed Germany on the lips. This whole time the one he loved was…Above…His nose it seemed.

Germany held Italy tightly, happily returning the kiss. Germany made a silent promise. He would never let Italy cry again, he'll always be there, no matter what.

_I know it's a bit of a cheesy ending, but it just kinda happened that way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me write storys! Enjoy~!_


End file.
